Battle Cry
by Sami Marie
Summary: Written for the TV Prompt Challenge. Hotch decides that maybe he does need to fight for custody of his son after another fight with Haley. Established H/P


**Title: Battle Cry**

**Prompts: ****Heroes:**** How to Stop an Exploding Man & ****Will & Grace:**** FYI: I Hurt, Too**

**A/N: So I drew inspiration from two prompts from the new set for this story. However I'm not quite sure this is finished yet. I've got this nagging feeling that there's more to this story which is why I haven't officialy labled this complete. Enjoy and do me a favor and weigh in with your opinion!**

**Calming Influence**

When Emily had suggested a movie night during lunch at work today this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She was supposed to be snuggled up against him right now eating popcorn not listening to him fight over the phone with his ex-wife, yet again.

"Damn it Haley it's been two months since I've seen him," She heard him say loudly as she watched him begin to angrily pace back and forth.

A moment or two later she saw him freeze in mid-pace before what he said nearly broke her heart, "FYI: in case you've forgotten I hurt too."

Biting the inside of her lip Emily thought to herself just how right that latest statement was. She'd seen him time and time again broken up about not being to see his son. She'd seen him time and time again literally shaking with anger. She'd seen all of this and more since his divorce had been finalized 18 months ago.

Most of those months she'd witnessed it as a friend only and had tried to reassure him that he wasn't a failure. That he was still both a good man and more importantly a good father. It wasn't until two months ago when he'd dropped his son off after a weekend that the comfort she'd given him had gone beyond friendship. He'd shown afterwards at her door step looking sad and very much alone that night. Haley's new man had been there and had made the mistake of opening his mouth. Somehow he'd managed to leave without beating the crap out of the bastard so instead of venting out his feelings in anger there he'd vented them out in passion with her. Emily would be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed every pleasurable moment of it and had told him afterwards he could come to her anytime. Surprisingly he had the following weekend when Haley made other plans for Jack despite the fact that he was home and had promised Jack they'd go to the aquarium. And in the weeks that had followed after that he'd come to her even when they were out on a case.

More than once during the past 18 months including right now Emily had wondered how Haley could be so unaware of how this was hurting him. It was mindboggling to her that you could be with someone for as long as they'd been together and not know your actions were hurting the other one. Then again maybe the fact that they had so much history was the problem because it was obvious Haley knew just what to say and do to hurt him. Emily really didn't for sure but she did know one thing and that was that she would be the one that would have to calm him down when this latest fight was over.

As if on cue it was on that final thought that she was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of him slamming down his phone. Sighing she watched him continue to pace as she called his name out softly. Whent that didn't work she said his name a little louder.

"It's like she's trying to force my hand," He finally said then letting her know that he had heard her.

"I know Aaron," She agreed as she stood up and made her way over to him, "I've been telling you that for a while now."

"I thought not fighting her would be best for everyone," He admitted as he continued his pacing.

"I know you did and it's admirable it really is, hon," Emily reassured as she reached out and grabbed his arm, "But you need to fight for him now while he still loves you, you can't wait until he resents you as much as he does."

The last part of what she said must have struck a nerve with him because he stopped pacing and just stared at her, "I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

"I know you don't and I hope with all my heart it never comes to that for both of your sakes," Emily said as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's going to get ugly, you know that right," He said as he rested his chin on top of her forehead. "She's going to drag me through the mud, hell probably you too."

"Let her say whatever she wants about me," Emily replied, "It doesn't matter, all that matters is you getting to see your son."

"You're my lifeline you know that," He said in response to that as he pulled back a little and cupped her face in his hands.

Smiling Emily said, "I know that's why I'm going to stand by you every step of the way no matter how ugly this fight gets."

With that she leaned in and kissed him and he met her halfway with his own lips. When they finally parted though he murmured, "Promise me one thing though."

"What?" She asked.

"That if things get too out of hand and I start neglecting you that you'll let me know," He answered.

"I promise," She said before taking his hand and leading him towards her bedroom. Movie night could wait because more important things needed to be taken care of right now.


End file.
